


Mai on Zukaang

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at what is arguably the main ship of the story: ZUKAANG!!
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Mai on Zukaang

**Mai on... Zukaang!**

"The relationship that easily got the most focus in Avatar: The Last Airbender was the tumultuous link between Avatar Aang and BOYFRIEND OF THE YEAR Fire Prince Zuko."

"The whole century-long global war that everybody was so worked up about for a while was basically caused entirely by Zuko's ancestor Sozin and Aang's past life HOW DOES THAT WORK ANYWAY Avatar Roku. They had a long convoluted falling out that some may call epic but I call unbearably silly that ended with Roku dying a horrible burning death and Sozin launching a campaign of conquest against the rest of the world WOW NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN EPIC BREAKUP. One of his first big attacks was against the Air Nomads who all ended up dying except for one lone boy THIS ON THE OTHER HAND SOUNDS LIKE THE BEGINNING OF EVERY SINGLE STORY EVER specifically Aang who celebrated his unlikely survival by skinny-dipping in freezing water and getting himself trapped in an iceberg THAT'S A NEAT TRICK for a hundred years.

"Enter the young Prince Zuko whose greatest power was the ability to shoot his mouth off at the most inconvenient times and places imaginable. After mouthing off to his pa one too many times he got banished from the whole Fire nation DUDE THAT'S HARSH with the supposed mission of finding and capturing the Avatar whom no one had seen in a century. I think that was supposed to be a joke on the Fire Lord's part because he tended to laugh at things like that but then he also laughed when he lit babies on fire so it was always pretty hard to tell when he was just fooling around. In any event Zuko sailed off to find the Avatar or die trying and spent the next three years wandering the lands and chasing rumors and investigating old ruins and ignoring his STUPID girlfriend back home and getting angry at his lack of progress and yelling at his crew because he was so angry. It was a real barrel of laughs until the day he arrived in the waters of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Some spirit must have TAKEN PITY ON ME because right then and there the Avatar was awakened from his sleep by a pair of Water Tribe kids just as Zuko was passing by and that kicked off an epic chase in which Zuko constantly followed and tried to capture the Avatar but sometimes tried to kill him because that was a little easier but mostly tried to capture him and by the way the whole time he showed no interest in the Water Tribe girl THANKS FOR ASKING. This actually wouldn't have been a bad situation and maybe Zuko kind of sort of would have at some point maybe BUT I THINK I SAID 'MAYBE' ALREADY succeeded in grabbing Aang but this stupid Admiral Zhao decided he wanted to impress Ozai and show up Zuko by grabbing Aang for himself but accomplished nothing more than making Zuko have to team up with the Avatar a few times thus planting the seeds of what everyone and Ty Lee could see would become an epic friendship. Oh, and he killed a fish, too. Zhao, I mean.

"Zuko and the Avatar becoming buddies obviously wouldn't have been a good thing so Zuko's sister Azula AND A COUPLE FRIENDS were sent to go bring Zuko home and take care of that whole Avatar situation for him because we were all really on a bit of schedule what with the super fire comet of DOOM on its way that the big dads ER I MEAN 'BADS' I THINK wanted to use to burn all the world's babies and the Avatar likely would have had a problem with that. The only complication was that Zuko finally figured out that maybe his dad wasn't the nicest person in the world and was actually a bit of jerk for what he did to him and no one YOU KNOW EXCEPT HIS WHOLE NATION would have a problem if he joined up with the Avatar to steal the throne for himself. A lot of people give Zuko a lot of credit for this but honestly I don't think he put a whole lot of thought into it because he was mainly just feeling really guilty about Sozin killing the Air Nomads because his Uncle was bringing it up every time he opened his mouth and I also think Zuko kind of liked Aang and wanted to try hanging out with him to see if they could actually be friends and if you think that sounds silly keep in mind Zuko never had a friend of his own before and it was probably a pretty exciting idea for him.

"Well it turned out that Aang could be a pretty likable little kid IF YOU QUOTE ME ON THAT I WILL CUT YOU and Zuko was finally happy for the first time in his life ever THAT DIRTY RAT so he worked with the Avatar's friends to beat up his dad and sister and save the world. Aang and Zuko pledged to everyone that they would be running things from now on and not to be worried because they're nice guys HONEST and if everyone just did what they said everything would be all right and somewhere in the Spirit World Sozin and Roku were smiling because their heirs had finally succeeded in efficiently taking over the world HEY I'M TELLING THE TRUTH IT'S ALL IN THE SUBTEXT. They also hug all the time now.

"I seem to have a different concept of 'epic' than the whole rest of humanity."


End file.
